Promise to Live
by Domi300
Summary: The final moment between Gray and Juvia. Takes place during the GMG Arc.


I tried to stick with the first prompt (Ambiguity) but I didn't do a very good job, oh well enjoy this first prompt anyway!

tw: Death, blood

* * *

"Juvia, whatever you do, whatever happens, don't look back."

Juvia shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stop. Gripping the hand wound tightly around her waist, Juvia attempted to speak.

"Why won't you let Juvia help you?" Her voice came out broken and begging. Her hands were shaking now, and the rock lodged in her throat refused to budge. The barren structure above them shook violently as another dragon let out an ear shattering shriek.

"I -" Gray broke off in a fit of coughs, trying his best to hide the blood that came up as a result. The arm that had been holding Juvia in place went lax as he was hit with another wave.

"GRAY" Juvia's eyes snapped open as she began to turn towards him on instinct.

"Don't…" tightening his grip once again, Gray managed to stop Juvia before she turned around enough to see the state he was in. The wound in his side had been bleeding heavily for the past few minutes. Gray knew that he had very little time left before he would bleed out completely.

"Why won't you let Juvia look at you?" Looking down at the blood covered hand around her waist, Juvia knew. She knew Gray didn't want her to know the extent of his injury. Both knew that the water mage would refuse to leave his side if she knew how wounded he truly was.

"It'll be alright Juvia." Pulling Juvia against him, Gray buried his face in the bluenettes hair.

"Why are you lying to Juvia?" Her voice was barely a whisper over the sounds of the fighting going on around them. The shaking and tears had started up again.

Gray didn't answer, instead he held her tighter, knowing well that this would be the last time that he could.

"Promise me something?" breaking the quiet that had settled around the two even though a war was being fought around them, Gray lifted his head to speak.

Juvia nodded her head yes, unable to make a sound besides the occasional sob that wracked her body.

"Promise me that you'll keep on living, that you won't stop fighting no matter what happens to me. Promise that when all this mess is over, you'll keep on smiling. I want you to promise me that you'll live a long, happy life."

Gray pulled Juvia even closer as her sobs became more violent.

"You're so strong and beautiful Juvia… please don't cry, especially over me."

"Please don't die Gray…" Although Gray couldn't see, Juvia's eyes were shut tightly. Maybe if she held on tight enough and begged whatever god was out there hard enough, she could stay like this. Wrapped in Gray's arms, nothing existing besides the two of them. There would be no dragons, or city burning down around them. Just the two of them lost in each other.

As time passed Juvia could feel the arms around her begin to loosen.

"You have to go now Juvia…"

"Juvia doesn't want to leave Gray alone…" Juvia's voice was even more broken and begging then before.

"Dammit Juvia just-" Gray left his sentence unfinished. It was becoming harder and harder for him to think clearly. The one thing he did know, was that he didn't want his last words to Juvia to be harsh.

" You have to keep living Juvia." Grays words hung in the air, somewhere between a command and a plea.

"Thank you for stopping the rain, Gray" Juvia spoke louder this time, wanting to be sure that she was heard. The ice mage smiled despite the pain radiating from his side. There was one final thing he needed here to hear, one final thing he had to get off his chest.

"Juvia I lo-" Gray's entire body shook as he was taken over by another wave of blood producing coughs.

"It's okay Gray, Juvia knows… and she loves you too." wiping the single tear that had fallen with the back of her hand, Juvia smiled despite the situation. Once again the ground began to shake and roars could be heard, signaling the approach of another dragon.

"Go, now." Gray gave Juvia a slight nudge with the hand that wasn't holding his injured side.

Slowly, Juvia forced her feet to move, one after the other. It took every ounces of her will not to run back to the injured man that she loved, but she had a promise to uphold.

"Juvia promises to keep on living." Was the last thing the ice mage heard before his world went blank.

* * *

Constructive critism is always welcome!


End file.
